By way of background, current conventional worldwide interoperability for microwave access (WiMAX) profiles do not support frequency division duplexed (FDD) communication protocols. The 802.16e standard mentions an FDD option, but the FDD option in 802.16e requires a totally new frame structure (e.g., ASICs and software). The FDD option as described in 802.16e requires laborious and time-consuming debugging procedures, and, if it were to be implemented, would require substantial effort and time to define and develop a system since it is so substantially different from the current WAVE 1 and WAVE 2 WiMAX time division duplexed (TDD) profiles.
Thus, a major disadvantage of conventional WiMAX profiles is that they only support TDD communication. In many new frequency bands (e.g. AWS and 700 MHz in the US), TDD technology is essentially restricted because these are paired bands and intended to support FDD technologies.
There is an unmet need in the art for systems and methods that resolve the above-referenced deficiencies and others.